Various types of systems include one or more electronics modules that are mounted to a panel. The electronics modules could support a wide range of functions depending on the system. Often times, clamps are used to help mount the electronics modules to the panel. However, conventional clamps for mounting electronics modules often suffer from various drawbacks. For example, conventional clamps may not adequately secure an electronics module to a panel when used in an environment that undergoes a large amount of vibration. Also, conventional clamps may be complex or difficult to assemble or disassemble. In addition, conventional clamps may have a negative influence on the portions of the electronics modules and panel that connect to or contact the clamps.